the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Karambit (Order of the Colossus)
Karambit is a cheerful and sociable dragon, working as a scavenger in the Order of the Colossus. Background Karambit leads an interesting life with his clan. He has grown up in the powerful Plague clan, the Order of the Colossus. He is a scavenger who roams the continent, from the festering plains of the Scarred Wasteland, to the deepest reaches of the Dragonhome, to the tallest mesas of the Shifting Expanse. Like all dragons in his clan, he has received battle training. He is a jovial dragon, who loves his job and talking to other dragons. When he is sent to scavenge in other territories, he typically spends a night or two at a local tavern, laughing merrily and trading stories through the night. Sometimes, he is a bit forgetful or inconsiderate. His habit to laugh at things he doesn't understand, and indeed the plain amount of time he spends smiling, have lead more than a few skeptical dragons to be convinced of his fakery. But Karambit honestly is always amused: his clan of birth taught him to look for the best, and his current clan has taught him never to give up. Therefore, he is an almost infallible source of optimism and stories. Almost. A long time ago, he suffered a horribly traumatizing experience as a teenaged scavenger. After accidentally touching a poisonous toad in the Viridian Labyrinth, he wandered from the group and fell under the influence of heavy hallucinations. In these, he was surrounded by creatures from nightmares who hissed a combinations of random rhyming lyrics and highly destructive comments. Karambit awoke alone, and became convinced that everyone had abandoned him. That is his true and unlovable fear: being left behind. Despite his optimism, determination, occasional forgetfulness, and passion... Well, no dragon is perfect. His hobby is making little trinkets from the things he collects. His carven bones are common in the lair; you see them as a Plague Dragon's wind chime, a hatchling's teething toy, a cooking utensil, and more. Karambit was not born into the Order. In fact, he hatched in a small lava pool in a small lair in the Emberglow Hearth. He grew up scavenging the molten, searing plains of the Ashfall Waste, and tunnelling under the surface of the mesas to find ore and scrap metal for his clan's forges. While scavenging near the edge of the Wastes, he caught a glimpse of the Mistral Jamboree. The kites, the trades, the merriness of it all excited him. He grinned (that was easy, he spent most of his time laughing) and set off (without telling his clan, mind you). At the celebration, he met a troupe of Plague dragons from the Order. From an early age, Karambit had been fascinated with bones and acid. When the festival ended, he journeyed north with them. At the time, the Order had been low on scavengers, as the previous two novices had both died trying to snatch some trinkets from a tar pit. He took the Trials, almost failed the last one, and found an unhatched egg the very next day. Ever since, he has been honoured by the clan for bringing in so many rare items and having such incredible determination and optimism. Karambit's nest in the Colossus's skeleton in in the main hall, in the back where the pelvic bone is half-swallowed by the earth. Bones collected throughout his career form other walls and screens. The dark red topsoil has been swept off the near-surface bedrock, as it has throughout much of the lair. A glowing green alchemical acid in a specially treated jar makes the air smell a bit like smoke and a bit like metal, while also providing light. Karambit has a massive collection of trinkets and oddly-shaped stones, on shelves of dead wood and niches carved into the bones. His room has space for another nest, right up against the outer wall, but for now he is alone at night. Trivia * Karambit is a 6 digit dragon * possible tertiary genes are Ghost, Capsule, or Opal Credits * Background was written by EverAthena (#365598) back to clan page Category:Fire Dragon Category:Mirror Category:Male Category:Scavenger